tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Rin's Abilites
Rin the Rabbit abilities are mostly Electrical Base. Some of his abilities are very high level and hard to control. Using the ribbons allow him control over them but without the black ribbons he is unable to cast those powers. Abilities marked with a * means high level ability. Shocker A Basic Electric attack, a lighting shot is generated around the user as a quick build up and is fired at the target. Lighting Ball A ball of electricity is casted at the target. The normal size is about 3 feet, can be used to throw around. Thunder Hit Using Electric Energy, he can make any of his body parts have electrical properties. Railgun Allows him to fire any metal objects at incredible speeds using electricity. The basic railgun is a small coin. Replacing the coin however can make larger projectile and yields more power and can travel further. It does however take a few seconds to fire once started. Electromagnetism Allows him to attract ferrous materials and use it to his advantage, an example is making make-shift shields out of scrap metal, walk on walls, or attract the iron particles in the ground. The distance is about a 20 foot radius. Electromagnetism also allows him to break apart matter and atoms of objects by changing the electrical properties of the atom. He normally uses this to dispel most earth magic but of pure earth. Static Cling This power allows him to walk on walls, objects and stay balanced objects. He can even balance on nothing but wires. Machine Control Using his powers, he can hack into any electric device and bypass weak security measures such as firewalls with ease. Also allows him to control most robots. Electro-perception A power that allows him to see electric and magnetic field lines in the environment. Using this can analyze the reflections of electromagnetic waves that he generates and therefore 'see' things all around as a form of sixth sense. Flight Can induce hydrolysis on the molecules in the air, allowing him to fly. Personal Barrier This is a power that makes a barrier around his body. Normally this power is always activated around him to prevent attacks. He can repel attacks such as some physical attacks, projectiles, falling debris, anything made of metal and some magic attacks. While stronger attacks, such as raw power, will break the barrier, he can also make the barrier around others. *Speed Jolt Can induce the ground molecules and allow for super speed and travel. *Lighting Torch Can curl up and create a small shield around Rin appears but it will blast lighting from all around for a few seconds. *Area Barrier An electric barrier is surrounded around an area. The area can be up to a maximum of 100 yards. A dome like effect is used to prevent escape from all sides in which most things can’t escape without major harm. However, the downside is he can’t use any moves that require another barrier (Lighting Torch for example) while this is in use. If another magical spell is used to attack the barrier, it can create a hole in the area but will repair itself within 15 seconds. Removing his ribbons will cause the barrier to go out of control for 10 seconds before disappearing. *Thunderstorm Rin can manipulate the clouds, causing a violent Thunderstorm to appear. While he doesn’t have control of the lightning strikes, they appear randomly. Rin can also regain energy and power if lightning does strike him. *Lightning Level Force Rin's body becomes that of lightning. He becomes super fast at about 270,000 mph. All physical attacks to damage him are nullified and damage to people can be induced by just a simple touch. He can also spread electrical attacks from all sides. This is a last chance move as it damages his soul and body. He becomes weak and unable to use most of his powers once the power wears off. This power can last only about 12 seconds. However, one major problem is that his heart stops working during the 12 seconds. This causes a major pain on his body due to the speed and transformation. After it wears off, the blood in his body speeds up highly and his heart rate raises. He coughs up blood and has internal injuries. Using this power will also shorten his life span and if he uses it one more time can cause death or a lost of his powers forever within a week.